1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aircraft, and in particular to an arrangement for discharging to atmosphere a jet of fluid released by a pressure relief valve in a pressurized hot fluid circuit of an aircraft.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
An aircraft generally has several pressurized hot fluid circuits in which the pressure is regulated by means of a control valve situated in an upstream part of the circuit. The hot air circuit used for deicing is an example. This type of circuit usually includes a pressure relief valve intended to divert a portion of the compressed air to atmosphere in the event of the control valve becoming jammed in the open position, so as to avoid dangerous over-pressure in the circuit. However, for aerodynamic reasons, it is not possible to install, on the outside of the engine pods, as many discharge outlets as there are compressed air circuits to be monitored around each turbojet engine. Because of this the outlets are usually regrouped together between the engine and the pod, which leads to great lengths of discharge ducting.
However, this leads to another danger. The compressed air which escapes from the pressure relief valve when the valve opens is hot, and hence dangerous for the environment of the discharge ducting, which includes various items of equipment, fluid ducts, electric cables, the pod wall, etc.